She broke the rule
by SlytherinGirl93
Summary: Therapy session. Part 1. Just bits and pieces of Harvey during his therapy session with Dr. Agard after Donna leaving him. [After 4x16] [Harvey/Donna]


« So, you told me that Donna was seeing someone last year, is that correct?»

« What does this have to do…»

«Is… that…correct?»

« Yes, it is. A giant dickhead, to say the least…»

« How's that?»

« Can't say, sorry. Legal shit in the way…»

« He was a client of your firm?»

« A _fixer_ , they called him, from Darby international, that stupid British firm we merged with last year»

« And?»

«And what?»

« What happened?»

« Oh, I don't know the details, thank God, but I do know that he made his way into Donna's bed »

«And that made you feel…»

« … nothing. It wasn't any of my business»

« She told you?»

« Of course she did. She is my… _was_ my secretary. It was the least she could do»

« Was it? Do you think she told you because she was your secretary?»

« What else would it be?»

« You tell me»

« Doc, if you're implying that she…»

«I'm not implying anything, Harvey. I just want to know what did you think when she told you?»

« Well… I was _confused_ , 'cause I didn't notice before»

« And what else?»

« _Surprised_?»

« Try something different, Harvey»

« Why should I? I'm telling you … I was _surprised_ »

« Okay. Why were you surprised?»

« 'Cause I didn't see it coming. One minute before he was just a douchebag from London, one minute later he was Donna's boyfriend»

« She told you that? That he was her boyfriend?»

« She told me _she was sleeping with him_ »

«That's different, Harvey»

« Really? Where I come from, if I sleep with someone more than once, I'd call him boyfriend»

« But there's a difference. Being in a relationship is not the same that sleeping with the same guy repeatedly»

« Oh, right … why are we even talking about this?»

« 'Cause Donna leaving you was the reason you came here in the first place»

« And what does Donna's relationship with Stephen has to do with all this?»

« You tell me. Did it bother you?»

« I'm not answering that»

« Why not?»

« Because if I do, you'd get the wrong idea of it all»

«So this means that it _did_ bother you»

« This means _I don't want to talk about it_ »

« Why don't you just tell me?»

« Told you. _Wrong idea_ »

« Do you prefer I make my own conclusions without asking you anything else?»

« Yes, it bothered me. Are you happy now?»

« Why would I be?»

« I don't know. Maybe 'cause now you can go down the _jealousy path?_ »

« Should I? Go down that path?»

« No»

« Okay then. Why did it bother you?»

« Because she broke the _rule_ »

« What _rule_? »

« _Her_ rule»

« And what is this rule about?»

« _She doesn't get involved with men she works with_ »

« She made that rule?»

« She's had that rule since the first time I met her»

« How do you know that?»

« She told me, _long time ago_ »

« And what do you think about that rule?»

« I respect it. It's understandable»

« But she broke it»

« Yes. For _him_ »

«Did you tell her? That it bothered you?»

« Not at first. I… didn't want her to…»

« … get the wrong idea?»

« …know. If she had known…»

« … what if she had known?»

« Doesn't matter. She knew it, anyway»

« She called you on that?»

« Yeah. I told her, then»

« What did she tell you?»

«That she knew. That she _knew_ it was not out of _jealousy_. That those were the kind of things she wanted to avoid when she made that rule»

« So you did tell her that was about the rule?»

« Didn't have to. She _knew_. But when I asked her why, she…»

« … she?»

« She told me that she had broken it 'cause she _had to live her life_ »

« Harvey… why did you hate that guy?»

« I didn't say that I hated him»

« Didn't you?»

« Okay. I hated him. He was a piece of shit, and I was right from the beginning»

« I don't doubt that. But why did you hate him from the beginning?»

« Too many reasons for that. He was trying to steal my cases, putting his nose everywhere, going here and there with his debatable attitude of grown man, talking to my clients and my associates behind my back and … _do you want me to continue all morning, 'cause believe me… I can!_ »

« So the _,_ and I'm quoting you, _legal shit_ you were talking about before came later?»

« Yes. He's in prison by the way. For _murder_ »

«Thought you couldn't tell me»

« Aren't you bound by patient's privacy or something?»

« Yes, Harvey. I can assure you that every single thing you are going to tell me is not getting out of this room»

« Good. Hope you didn't write it down then»

« I didn't . It's irrelevant to our case»

« Finally something we could agree on»

« What's relevant is that you hated that guy before knowing all the bad things he had done»

« And I told you why»

« Yes. And that's the reason why you hated him _more_ when you discovered about Donna»

« Exactly. He was still not a murderer before my eyes, but I could swear something about that guy was off»

« But you didn't tell her, did you?»

« What?»

« That something was off »

« Of course not. She would have…»

« … thought that you were jealous. Here it is. Why?»

« Because women always…»

« Thought she was not like other women»

« She's not»

« So why did you think she would have thought that?»

«What are you getting at, Doc?»

« When you came to me you kept from me the real reason that led you here. And since day one you've always had the same attitude. You leave things out, Harvey. I'm here to help you, and I need you to be truthful with me»

« What do you want to know?»

« Did anything happen between you and Donna in these 12 years that you spent working together? Anything _beyond_ work?»

«…»

« I'm asking you this, because actually the thing that I've been wondering since we brought this up is _were you upset 'cause she broke the rule in the first place, or because she didn't break it for you_? »


End file.
